


Agentes Impertinentes

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Skinner try to relive the old days with Krycek.





	Agentes Impertinentes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Agentes Impertinentes by Ratwoman

2.8.99

Disclaimer: If Krycek, Mulder and Skinner were mine, they wouldn't get out of the bed the whole day. Since they do, they must be Chris Carter's.

Ratings: NC-17. If more or less consensual sex between three men bothers you, don't read this. If you are under 18, it will spoil you.

Kind of sequel to 'Games people play', but you don't need to read it first. Of course, I would find it better if you read all my stories. :-)

Spoilers: Tunguska, the famous scene in Skinner's apartment.

Plot Summary: Mulder and Skinner try to relive the old days with Krycek.

* * *

Agentes Impertinentes  
by Ratwoman  
  

"With hungry joy  
I'll be your toy  
just hoping you will play"  
Memories Fade, Tears For Fears  
  
  


As Mulder led Krycek along the corridor to Skinner's apartment, Krycek wondered how things would have went if Skinner's wife had been at home when Mulder and he, two years ago, went to Skinner's house. Bet that Mulder had not even known that the AD had been married back then; Krycek on the other hand had been better informed than Mulder or Skinner had thought.

Krycek had not been more than once in the AD's house, 'though. Too dangerous, for all three men's careers. Now his was shattered anyway.

He had still been in the FBI back then, hoping for a fast career. Mulder and he had wanted to discuss a case with Skinner, although it had been late and he wasn't in his office anymore. So they had gone to the AD's house. The marriage of the AD had already been bad back then, his wife wasn't at home, probably they just had separated. Skinner was alone.

Neither of the three men could tell later how it came that somewhen they had sex with each other. It just had happened. They all had enjoyed it, so from now on they met regularly at the weekends in anonymous hotel rooms. It had been a strange time, full of wonders and crazyness. There were not many things he regretted in his life. He had done what was neccessary, nothing more. But some nights he really missed the times with Mulder and Skinner.

Krycek casually glanced at Mulder as he rang the bell. He was quite sure that Mulder and Skinner were still having fun each weekend.

Skinner was wearing jeans, nothing more, as he opened the door and listened with a stonen face as Mulder explained that he needed a safe house for Krycek.

"He'll be safe here." he promised, but as Krycek had walked in, Skinner's fist ramming into his stomach was cutting off his breath.

"Relatively safe." Skinner comented as Alex writhed in pain.

***

'I'm just childish.' Skinner thought self-disgusted. Aloud he said: "We're not even yet, boy, that's a start." Dragging Krycek to the balcony to handcuff him there, he wondered what the reason for his anger was. Was it Krycek's betrayal, that he had cheated anyone he knew, spied on Mulder, killed Mulder's father and Scully's sister? That Krycek had beaten him up in that stairway in a cowardly attack from the ambush?

Or was he just angry because his favourite toy had gone?

Krycek protested that he would freeze to death out here.

"Just think warm thoughts." Skinner replied, while another idea how to keep him warm flackered up in the back of his mind. Ignoring the anger in Krycek's green eyes and the tugging in his own groin, the AD returned to his living room. Mulder stood there with an absent look on his face.

"Anything else?" Skinner asked.

Mulder looked straight at Skinner. "I wonder why we stopped meeting after Krycek had gone." he said frankly.

They had met two, three times after Krycek's betrayal, but found it didn't work. Something was missing. Someone was missing. Skinner was as hot for Mulder as for Krycek, but somehow...

***

As Skinner didn't answer, Mulder continued: "They say three are one too much, but I think Krycek was just an essential part of what we had. It couldn't work when he was gone. We need him to make it perfect."

Mulder's gaze trailed off to the glass door of the balcony and the huddled figure beyond.

"Is that the reason you brought him here?" Skinner asked. "To have sex?"

"No!" Mulder shouted out in consternation. After giving it a thought, he added quietly: "Yes. Do you think we should take him in and ... " Mulder searched for words, "...seduce him.?" It didn't sound right.

"No, I don't think we should do that." Skinner replied before he opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony.

Mulder watched with tension as Skinner opened the handcuffs that chained Krycek to the railing and rudely pulled him to his feet. Krycek looked confused and angry as Skinner pushed him back into the room. Beautiful.

To Mulder's amazement Skinner just went to a cupboard and took a gun out of the drawer. Pointing the weapon at Krycek, he ordered: "Take off your clothes!"

"W...what?" Krycek stammered and looked helplessly at Mulder.

Mulder felt a sudden burning in his groin. Seduce him, yeah.

"You heard what the AD said." Mulder replied, drew his own gun and pointed it at Krycek, too.

For a moment Krycek stared at them in disbelief, then he let his leather jacket slip down his shoulders in a fluid movement.

***

Krycek's heart banged in his throat and in his stomach nervous butterflies were fluttering. Being forced with guns to strip for Mulder and Skinner was frightening, exciting... arousing.

Arousing in a similar way as some of the games they had been playing when they had been together. Although Krycek wasn't sure if it was a game now. Acting as he would have back then, he made a show of taking off his clothes, resting his foot on the table to slowly open his boots as if he had all the time in the world, and repeated the same with the other boot. Both men took a few steps nearer, as he straightened up, moving his fingers along his sides to rest a moment at the waistband of his jeans. Alex gazed at the men at his side with a mixture of trepidation and contentment. They were staring greedily at him, their guns still pointing at him. Alex smirked at the phallus-symbolic and opened the botton of his jeans, which had suddenly become very tight.  
  


***

Krycek really knew how to turn a man on. He pulled his thin t-shirt out of his pants and tore it slowly over his head, stretching his muscles like a cat. In slow, provocative movements he then opened the zipper of his jeans, slowly shoving them down to his ankles.

Skinner watched with desire as the young man, now only wearing underpants, stepped out of his pants. The time on the run had been good for his figure, he was now more muscular than Skinner remembered. Yet he was one of these men who would always look gracious and slender no matter how firm their muscles were.

***

Mulder had similar thoughts as he watched Krycek exposing his body. The slenderness, the graciousness, the well-defined muscles...

Then Mulder smirked as he saw the bulk in Krycek's underpants. That bastard was really turned on by that.

Krycek returned his gaze and said: "I suppose you won't put money into the waistband?" Acting on impulse Mulder pressed the barrel of his gun under Krycek's chin and said: "Certainly not, 'cause you will take off this last piece of clothes, NOW!"

Krycek's eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he followed his orders. For a second Mulder gazed downwards to Krycek's exposed manhood, then he focused on Krycek's face, watched him closing his eyes and his jaw trembling as Mulder moved the gun down his throat and along his shoulders.

***

Krycek kept his eyes closed and tried to controll the shivering as he felt the cold metal of a gun moving along his chest, rubbing repeatedly over his left nibble, stirring it to stiffness. Then he felt the metal of another gun, Skinner's, tracing down the line of his spine, resting between his buttocks.

Krycek heard himself gasp in a mixture of fear and arousal, as Skinner followed the trace of his gun with his fingers, while Mulder moved his weapon down his chest, making him wince as the barrel pressed against his stomach.

He felt Skinner's gun against the small of his back, the fingers of his free hand caressing his ass, when suddenly something warm and moist was licking his shaft. Gasping, Krycek opened his eyes and looked downwards. Mulder sat on his heels in front of Alex and licked his cock, four, five times, before he raised up again. Seemingly out of a silent communication Mulder and Skinner agreed to change place.  
  


***

Widened by a mixture of fear and arousal, Krycek's green eyes were even bigger than usual. And strikingly beautiful. Acting on impulse, Skinner leaned forward to kiss Krycek's parted lips. Krycek didn't flinch back, even indulged into it. Skinner lay a hand on the back of Krycek's head as their kiss deepened, their tongues now fighting like two swordsmen.He tugged his gun into the waistband of his jeans and used his now free hand to move along Krycek's side, admiring once again the firm muscles underneath the smooth skin.

As if searching for hold Krycek lay a hand on Skinner's shoulder. Suddenly the young man thrust forward, his erect cock rubbing against Skinner's stomach, while his fingers clawed into Skinner's shoulder. Skinner broke the kiss and looked over Krycek's shoulder to see what Mulder was doing to cause such a reaction. His gaze fell down Krycek's back to the perfect halfrounds of his ass, between which Mulder's fingers were dissappearing. The gun was back in the holster and in his free hand Mulder held a tube of lube he must have taken with him.

Mulder really had taken care for everything!

Skinner watched with fascination as Mulder slid out his fingers, opened his pants, took out his stiff member and shoved a condom over it. Meeting Skinner's gaze, he entered Krycek with a heavy thrust. Krycek moaned and his fingers dug deeper into Skinner's shoulders.

Skinner watched with growing arousal as Mulder's cock appeared and dissapeared in Krycek's divine ass, dimly aware that Krycek now was clinging to him like a drowning man and that his cock was rubbing over his stomach with each thrust.

Still watching, Skinner nibbled and licked Krycek's shoulder, while Krycek's groans grew to screams. Finally Mulder came with a last deep thrust, crying out loudly. This brought Krycek over the edge and his sperm spread out all over Skinner's stoamch.

Mulder tumbled back and Krycek, who now had been clawing into both Skinner's shoulders, slowly removed his hands and gazed down at the mess clinging to Skinner's stomach. Then he looked up, looking as guiltily as a school boy who had spilled some milk.

"Lick it up!" Skinner ordered calmly.

***

Exhaustedly Mulder tumbled onto the couch. Gazing at Krycek and Skinner, he decided that watching was interesting, too. Krycek was on his knees now, licking off the mess of his own cum on Skinner's muscular stomach. Mulder let his gaze travel upwards over Skinner's broad chest to his face. He was visibly fighting for self-control. Again and again Krycek's rough tongue stroked over Skinner's abdomen, licking him clean like a cat its fur.

As Krycek opened Skinner's pants with his teeth, Mulder stood up, took a few steps towards them and crouched down next to Krycek to have a better sight. Krycek, tugging on Skinner's zipper, glanced irritatedly at Mulder through the corner of his eyes.

"Go on!" Mulder said in a husky voice.

Krycek obiently opened Skinner's pants and shoved them down a bit so that Skinner's already erect cock sprang out. Glancing briefly at Mulder, as if to receive his agreement, Krycek started to lick along the length of Skinner's shaft, elicting the older man a deep groan. Mulder moved nearer until he was just inches away.

Krycek was licking Skinner's cock like an ice-cream, his face full of pleasure, keeping eye-contact with Mulder through the veil of his incredibly thick eyelashes. Skinner was shivering, uttering almost unwilling sounds of arousal. When Krycek's tongue swirled around the head of Skinner's cock, Mulder leaned forward to lick along the length of it, making Skinner moan in surprise.

Then Krycek licked along the crown of Skinner's cock while Mulder's tongue encircled ist head. Then they both licked along the shaft, their tongues meeting on the pulsating flesh. Skinner squirmed in pleasure, so Mulder cupped his fine ass with one hand to steady his hips.

Mulder was hard as stone again, but he ignored it and followed Krycek's example in licking at one of Skinner's balls, before he gently sucked it in. Skinner writhed and moaned in response.

Suddenly Krycek shoved Mulder aside to get better access to Skinner's groin and inch for inch sucked his cock in. At first Mulder wanted to protest at the loss, but one look at the rounds of Krycek's ass reminded him of his own ignored cock; and of what to do about it.

***

Krycek was occupied with the cock he was sucking, when suddenly he was impaled by Mulder. He was still stretched and slippery from the first fuck, but it came as a surprise. Filled from both sides, Krycek stilled for a moment to get used to it. Then the man behind him started to move, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Krycek wanted to moan, but Skinner, grabbing his head, thrusted deeper into his throat. Krycek relaxed the muscles in his throat and let the agents settle the speed. Fucked from both sides Krycek couldn't even thrust in any direction, so he just concentrated on the cock hitting his prostate, the other one moving in his throat, the balls smashing against his chin, against his asscheeks. Mulder's hand reached around to pinch his nipples, and his groin was a pulsating inferno. Krycek moved a hand towards his cock to stroke it, but it was hit away and replaced by Mulder's.

There was nothing in the world, nothing Krycek could think of right now, except the here and now, the incredible sensations. Just as he couldn't bear it any longer, both Skinner and Mulder came, filling him from both sides. That brought Krycek over the edge and he came, too, disperging his seed into Mulder's hand.

***

All three men sank to the floor, coughing in exhaustion and spent a few minutes lying on the ground.

Finally Skinner sat up, looking frowningly at Mulder: "You're overdressed." he said.

Mulder remorsefully looked at his sweat-wet t-shirt and the jeans hanging around his knees.

Standing up, Skinner ordered: "Take that clothes off and then join us in the bedroom."

"Bedroom," Krycek said, raising to his feet, "good idea, I could need a bit of sleep."

"Who said something about sleeping, boy?" Skinner said mildly, slapping Krycek's butts. "Up that stairs, boy!"

Mulder watched the men ascending to Skinner's bedroom, then hurried to get rid of his clothes.  
  


The End ?

 


End file.
